


Dirty men

by Adsagsona



Series: 30 Seconds [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin watches as Jared flirts with a guy backstage and is very jealous. Jared explains and Colin tries to make it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty men

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote Jared/Colin again, it's been years. Hope you guys like this short one.

Colin had let himself in at the dressing room of the guys. He figured they would not mind ,the security guard recognized him as well from previous gigs and said that he could go through without any problem. Sometimes it was indeed nice to be famous.  
The band had been playing for a little more than an hour and although Colin had watched the first couple of songs, he thought it better if he stayed out of the crowd.

He hadn’t let Jared known he was coming. They hadn’t seen each other in about two months and Colin looked forwards to having his long distance ‘I don’t do relationships’ boyfriend into his arms again.  
He hadn’t counted on something though, namely the gorgeous man Jared had obviously been flirting with right near the dressing room before the show started.  
Colin had wanted to make an appearance right then and there, but something stopped him. The way Jared laid a hand on the man’s arm, how he laughed at that goofy expression.

Colin had barely noticed the slight darkhaired man on the opposite side of the hallway, he was more of Jared’s built and would not be of Jared’s taste. The larger guy was though and it irked Colin that Jared was so flirtatious with him. He had to admit it to himself, he was jealous. He had not seen his lover in two months and the first moment he laid eyes on him he was flirting with somebody else!

The music stopped, interrupting his thoughts for a moment. Had it been the encores already or was this just finishing of their set and going back out there for a couple of more songs? From the sound of it they were going offstage and coming back to the dressing room.  
Colin walked towards the door and stayed near.  
Jared was the first to come in and before one of the others had the chance to do the same, Colin jumped in, pushed the door closed and turned the key in the lock.

“Hey!” Came from outside the door.

“Order a drink, this can take some time!” He yelled back and he heard from the snickering on the other side that they recognized his voice. Jared, at first taken a little by surprise by Colin’s sudden appearance and the slamming of the door, now stared at Colin like he had just arrived from outer space.

“Colin?” He asked first, a little hesitant, but when he looked over the Irishman again his smile broadened and he took two steps, flinging himself into Colin’s arms. 

“You look great!” Jared said with a laugh as he planted a firm kiss to Colin’s lips, leaving the Irishman just a little stunned. Perhaps it was to cover up his earlier behavior that Jared now acted like this, maybe it was the high of the performance.  
Jared was the one that looked great in Colin’s eyes. All for maybe that skirtjeans that Colin did not like at all, the man wore a tight shirt, the back sweaty now from hovering over the stage, his dark was sticking in all directions with just a hint of the pink still in there from earlier hair escapades and his blue eyes twinkled like Colin had seldom seen.

At the look in Colin’s eye Jared frowned and let go of Colin ,taking a step back.

“Okay, you’re going to tell me what is wrong, now. And then we can have the happy reunion, yeah?” Jared asked as a small smile graced his lips. Colin didn’t know how to begin and he hated that Jared could read him so easily.

“While you’re thinking, I’m grabbing a beer. Want one?” Jared was already heading to the fridge to pull out a beer and did the same for Colin, although the latter had yet to open his mouth. Jared still felt jumpy and high from their show. He wondered what the other guys were up to now that Colin had kicked them out.

Jared flopped on the couch, all jittery, legs still moving and his fingers drumming on the beer bottle while he handed the other over to Colin, who accepted and took a big swallow.

“Come on, Colin, out with it. What the fuck did I do wrong before I even saw you?”

That was already quite accurate. 

“You were flirting… with a guy!” Colin accused and only when Jared began laughing he heard what he had said and how stupid it sounded. 

“I think I flirt with girls and guys on stage, yeah. I’m very sorry, Colin. Would you like me to stop that?” 

Jared really thought that Colin was joking, but the seriousness didn’t leave his face and Jared began to get worried. When Colin stayed silent for a moment and overthought his words, Jared became serious and really listened.

“Not on stage. I thought to surprise you for the show and I came backstage. You were talking to a tall, broadshouldered guy. Your hands were all over him and you were laughing and… well, I didn’t like it one bit!” Colin huffed out and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jared didn’t know what to answer for a moment, looked at Colin and then shook his head.  
“Do you mean Agron?” He asked finally.

“You even know his name.” Colin huffed again. Okay, he felt kind of stupid but Jared really had no right flirting with such a handsome guy when he had Colin. 

“Yes, I do.” Jared said with a soft smile as he set his beer aside and went closer to Colin, who was still leaning against the door where they had started off initially. “Colin, do you remember Nasir? The guy who helped us a few years ago when our van was stuck in about the middle of nowhere? And then he let us stay at his place for two days?”

Colin nodded, Jared had told him a few times in the past couple of years that he had never met a more friendly guy than Nasir, who would do so much for his fellow man without asking anything in return.

“Agron is his boyfriend, or he soon will be. Nasir wanted to see if I would approve.”

“Yeah well, you sure liked him a lot.”  
Colin didn’t want to step down, he had travelled a long while to see Jared and he might be sounding ridiculous for a grown man but he did not care.

“For fuck’s sake, Colin, he’s a very sweet guy who happens to like Nasir a lot.” Jared threw his hands up in the air and let them land on Colin’s upper arms. “Did you forget? I don’t like my men gorgeous and sweet.”

Colin looked a bit confused, raising his eyebrows which would have made Jared smile in any other moment, but now he sounded completely serious.

“I like them gorgeous and downright…” Jared leaned into Colin, grasping the back of Colin’s neck and pulling him closer, whispering into his ear. “Dirty.”  
He nibbled on Colin’s earlobe, the tip of his tongue touching Colin’s ear shell, making the Irishman shiver.

“Yeah?” Colin asked softly, trying to keep his role up as a jealous man but with Jared right there in his arms and kissing his way down Colin’s neck, that was very difficult. He hissed as Jared bit down slightly at the junction of Colin’s neck and shoulder and Colin gently took Jared’s chin between his fingers, pressing their lips together.

Jared opened his mouth immediately to let Colin gain access and they kissed hungrily, exploring each other again after a few months of absence. Colin’s hands roamed under Jared’s shirt and traced Jared’s ribs.

“You feel so nice.” He murmured against Jared’s neck.

Jared snickered softly and took a few steps back, towards a door at the back of the dressing room. 

“Come on.” He said as he took Colin’s hand and tugged him to the door he opened to reveal a small bathroom behind it. 

“I really would like a shower, come with me?” Jared asked and Colin nodded slowly, reaching for Jared’s shirt and tugging it up and over his head. Next he undid the top button of Jared’s jeans and pulled down the zipper, and laughed softly.

“I guess I know now why you like your men dirty. No underwear?”

Jared cupped Colin’s cheek. “You still don’t remember? Colin, you told me you were coming to the show. Last time we saw each other you told me that you were coming here. I thought I’d better be ready.” 

“Oh.” Colin mumbled as he started to blush, he felt ridiculous by now. “And then I barge in and I’m…”

“Jealous.” Jared finished for him as he patted his cheek a couple of times. “I liked it. It means you still love me and that’s all that matters. Just don’t do that next time when Agron is around, okay? I really want them to hit it off.”

“I won’t, promise.” Colin crossed his heart with his finger and then reached for Jared again, pulling him closer. 

“Good.” Jared mumbled as he started on Colin’s clothes, buttoning down the shirt he wore, while Colin fumbled with the knobs to put the hot water on. Both only in their jeans, they looked at each other and hurried out of their trousers and under the hot water spray.  
Colin pushed Jared against the wall and kissed him thoroughly, reaching to Jared’s butt and squeezing the twin cheeks.

Jared moaned as he leaned into the touch and continued the kiss, Their cocks brushed together and the both of them gasped and Jared made a noise in the back of his throat. 

Colin looked around for soap, lathered up his hands and brought them to Jared’s shoulders, massaging them. Jared leaned his head back to the tiles and closed his eyes, this felt amazing. The caresses continued down his chest and lingered on his thighs.  
When he felt lips on his cock, Jared gasped, his eyes flying open and watching how Colin had dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Gods, Colin.” Jared moaned.

Colin took Jared in his mouth and Jared now moaned even louder.

“Not going to last… Colin…” Jared managed to say.

Colin doubled his efforts and Jared came, slumping against the wall before he was supported by Colin, who stood back up, embracing Jared.

“Am I forgiven?” Colin smiled and Jared opened his eyes with a little effort.

“You already were, dirty Irish.” He mumbled as he pulled Colin closer, tasting himself on those lips.


End file.
